Imagíname sin ti
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: Songfics....Takuzumi y Takouji....lean el que sea de su agrado o si len los dos mejor....dejen review
1. Takuzumi

Sakura-DF: Konnichiwa! ^_^ bueno, este songfic se lo dedico especialmente a mi amiga Ninoska ^_^  
  
Este es mi primer songfic, lo trate de hacer lo mejor posible, así que no sean duros conmigo, porque aun soy una novata en esto.   
  
Takuya: no creo que te haya quedado tan mal  
  
Sakura-DF: cómo que TAN mal?, estás diciendo que no me quedo bien?  
  
Takuya: no, es solo que tal vez te haya faltado algo  
  
Sakura-DF: y que sabes tu mocoso?  
  
Takuya: MOCOSO? No me digas así o te arrepentirás  
  
Sakura-DF: a sí?, pues ya veremos si es verdad o son sólo palabras  
  
Takuya: que, quieres pelear?  
  
Sakura-DF: claro por que no, como si pudieras vencerme  
  
*Sakura-DF y Takuya comienzan a pelear*  
  
Zoe: o no, ya comenzaron otra vez...  
  
Sakura-DF(entre golpes): Ni los personajes ni la canción son de mi propiedad, pero este fic sí  
  
Los personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y la canción Imagíname sin ti es de Luis Fonsi.  
  
Zoe: aquí va el songfic, espero que les guste n_n  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
.+* Imagíname sin ti *+.  
  
Los años habían pasado... los niños elegidos ya no eran niños, eran todos unos adultos.  
  
Takuya Kanbara, estaba en un parque, ya era de noche...la noche estaba muy bella, el cielo se veía hermoso con toda esa cantidad de estrellas brillando.  
  
Takuya miraba a ese cielo hermoso y eso le hizo recordar muchas cosas de su niñez y juventud.  
  
.+* Takuya *+.  
  
Recuerdo al digimundo y a la maravillosa aventura que viví en él, pero lo más maravilloso que me ocurrió allá fue que pude conocer a la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo, su nombre es Zoe Orimoto. Si, aunque no lo parecía antes, yo estaba enamorado de ella, y aun lo estoy. Ella y yo fuimos novios un tiempo, pero yo hice algo que no tiene perdón y ella se alejó de mí.  
  
*Mientras brillan las estrellas  
  
y los ríos corran hacia el mar  
  
hasta el día en que tu vuelvas  
  
sé que no te dejaré de amar*  
  
Me siento horrible por lo que una vez le hice...como quisiera que ella estuviera aquí conmigo y que me perdonara y así ser feliz.  
  
*Si escucharas mi lamento  
  
si me vieras volverías  
  
ya he pagado un alto precio  
  
por el mal que yo té hacia*  
  
Será que alguna vez ella me perdonará?, como quisiera que eso ocurriera, aunque yo se que lo que hice fue algo terrible, pero estoy muy arrepentido, porque nunca debí hacerlo, menos a una persona tan especial como lo es ella  
  
*Soy culpable ya lo sé  
  
y estoy arrepentido, te pido*  
  
Ella sabrá por todo el sufrimiento que estoy pasando?, si es así yo creo que alguna vez ella volverá junto a mí  
  
*Imagíname sin ti  
  
y regresarás a mí  
  
sabes que sin tu amor nada soy  
  
que no podré sobrevivir*  
  
Será que ella me extraña tanto como yo la extraño?, se acordara de que existo?  
  
*Imagíname sin ti  
  
cuando mires mi retrato  
  
sí algo en ti queda de mí  
  
regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti*  
  
Empezó a llover, que extraño, me puse triste y empezó a caer la lluvia. Será mejor que me vaya, no tiene caso estar aquí.  
  
*Se ha borrado mi sonrisa  
  
y la lluvia no a cesado  
  
si supieras como duele  
  
el no tenerte aquí a mi lado*  
  
Voy caminado y aún está lloviendo, de repente escucho una voz que me parece algo familiar...será quien creo que es?, como me gustaría que fuera ella...me volteo a ver....y...si! es ella!, pero...que haré?, creo que me acercaré a ella...  
  
Takuya:...Zoe...eres tú?  
  
Zoe se voltea y se sorprende  
  
Zoe: Takuya...,vaya cuanto tiempo a pasado verdad?...  
  
Takuya:...si...  
  
Zoe: y...dime, cómo has estado?  
  
Takuya: mal, porque....  
  
Zoe: por que?...  
  
Takuya de repente abraza a Zoe, y Zoe se sonroja  
  
Takuya: porque te he extrañado mucho  
  
Zoe: Takuya...  
  
Takuya: sé que aun no me perdonas, pero...  
  
Zoe: Takuya...yo...ya te perdoné...  
  
Takuya: eh?, que ya me perdonaste?  
  
Zoe: ...si...es que...aunque lo que pasó fue muy grave, no puedo odiarte...  
  
Takuya: eso quiere decir...que...  
  
Zoe:..si Takuya...te amo, y mi amor hacia ti es tan fuerte que nada, ni aunque lo que pasó, puede cambiarlo  
  
Takuya:...Zoe, estoy tan feliz por lo que acabas de decir...te amo, te he extrañado tanto...  
  
Takuya abraza aun más fuerte a Zoe y se dan un fuerte y pasional beso...  
  
Mientras se besan, escuchan una canción...  
  
*Imagíname sin ti  
  
y regresaras a mí  
  
sabes que sin tu amor nada soy  
  
que no podré sobrevivir...*  
  
Takuya: sabes... esa canción me recordaba a ti, y siempre la cantaba...  
  
Zoe: pues ya no tienes por que recordarme con esa canción, porque yo ya estoy junto a ti  
  
Takuya: lo sé, y eso me hace muy feliz  
  
Takuya y Zoe se besan, mientras escuchan esa bella canción...  
  
Fin ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura-DF: ja!, te gané Takuya  
  
Takuya(adolorido):auuuu @_@  
  
Sakura-DF: y así te crees tanto por ser el guerrero legendario del fuego  
  
Takuya(adolorido):auuuu!,lu...luchemos de nuevo...te aseguro que esta vez voy a vencerte  
  
Sakura-DF:-bostezo-no gracias....tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar peleando con y niñito como tú  
  
Takuya: que no me digas niñito...ya veraz!  
  
Sakura-DF: ay ya pónganle una camisa de fuerza a este chico  
  
*Llegan unos hombres de blanco y le colocan una camisa de fuerza a Takuya*  
  
Sakura-DF: así está mejor ^_^  
  
Takuya: maldita....  
  
Zoe:Sakura....  
  
Sakura-DF: sí Zoe?  
  
Zoe: no que te estás olvidando de algo?  
  
Sakura-DF: eh?...ah sí!, el songfic!  
  
Zoe: sí....  
  
Sakura_DF: lo siento ^_^U, bueno les gustó?  
  
Takuya: tu crees que a alguien le gusta cómo escribes?  
  
Sakura-DF: ya se, pero por lo menos déjame soñar quieres  
  
Zoe: a mí me gusto ^ ^  
  
Takuya: O_o? eh?  
  
Sakura-DF: bien por lo menos a alguien le gusta como escribo n_n yupi!!!!,si a ustedes tambien les gusto dejenme un review  
  
Zoe: si por favor dejen review  
  
Takuya: tu crees en los milagros?  
  
Zoe y Sakura-DF: sí, algún problema con eso?  
  
Takuya: no ninguno ^ ^U  
  
Sakura-DF: bueno, nos vemos en el songfic que viene después  
  
Takuya y Zoe: que songfic?  
  
Sakura-DF: a sí, de veras que nos e los he mencionado,pero...Zoe,creo que no te va agustar....  
  
Zoe: por que?  
  
Sakura-DF: porque es un....Takouji!!!!!  
  
Takuya y Kouji: que?!!!!!  
  
Takuya: Kouji?!!!, pero de donde saliste?  
  
Kouji: llegue recién estúpido  
  
Sakura-DF: no trates así a tu amorcito, Kouji  
  
Kouji: QUE NO ES MI AMORCITO!!!!!!  
  
Sakura-DF: bueno, pero en el songfic sí  
  
Kouji: Ù_Ú**  
  
Takuya: pero no es tan malo Kouji   
  
Kouji: O_O que?  
  
Takuya: nada....nada ^///^U  
  
Sakura-DF: ya!,dejémoslo hasta aquí  
  
Zoe: sí, así será mejor  
  
Sakura: nos vemos en el siguiente songfic ^^  
  
Todos: bye bye n_n 


	2. Takouji

Sakura-DF: Konnichiwa!!!,bueno, como lo dije en le songfic anterior aquí está el Takouji!!!!  
  
Kouji:Ù_Ú  
  
Sakura-DF: ay Kouji no te pongas así, además tú sabes que igual te gusta Takuya, o no?  
  
Takuya: Kouji!!!  
  
Kouji: o no, ya llegó el odioso de Takuya  
  
Takuya: cómo crees que me iba a perder de este songfic tan lindo?  
  
Sakura-DF: ahora sí te gusta somo escribo  
  
Takuya: claro,cómo piensas que no me va a gustar, sí aparezco junto con mi lindo Kouji ^O^  
  
Kouji: O_O?  
  
Takuya: me gusta más aparecer con el guapo de Kouji que con la bruja de Zoe  
  
Zoe: QUE DIGISTE TAKUYA?!!!  
  
Takuya: oh oh...nada nada, no he dicho nada Zoe  
  
Sakura-DF: después pelean sí?, ahora comencemos con el songfic  
  
Takuya: sí!!!!  
  
Sakura-DF: ni los personajes ni la canción son de mi propiedad,pero el songfic si ^^  
  
Zoe: no te olvidas de algo?  
  
Sakura: eh?.... a sí!!!, este songfic va dedicado a mi amiga Ninoska y también a todos los fans del Takouji  
  
Takuya: comencemos ^^  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
.+*Imagíname sin ti*+.  
  
Años después los niños elegidos ya habían crecido, ya eran todo unos adultos.  
  
Kouji Minamoto, estaba en una plaza, ya era muy noche...era una noche hermosa con muchas estrellas.  
  
Kouji miraba el cielo estrellado y eso le hizo recordar los felices momentos de su niñez y juventud.  
  
.+* Kouji *+.  
  
Fue maravilloso ir al digimundo, todavía lo recuerdo, fue la aventura más maravillosa de toda mi vida, pero lo más maravilloso que pude ver y conocer allá fue a Takuya Kanbara. Si, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Takuya siempre fue una persona muy especial para mí   
  
*Mientras brillan las estrellas   
  
y los ríos corran hacia el mar  
  
hasta el día en que tu vuelvas  
  
sé que no te dejaré de amar*  
  
Yo creía que Takuya sólo me veía como un buen amigo, pero me equivoque...  
  
.+*Recuerdo*+.  
  
Un día, cuando aun éramos jóvenes, estábamos en un parque...yo no podía evitar quedarme viéndolo....Creo que él se dio cuenta de eso.  
  
Takuya: Kouji....te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Kouji : claro Takuya, que quieres preguntarme?  
  
Takuya : eh pues...,quería preguntarte por que te me quedas viendo cada vez que puedes   
  
Al oír la pregunta de Takuya yo me sonrojé bastante  
  
Kouji(sonrojado): eh...pues...por que lo preguntas Takuya?  
  
Takuya se comenzó a sonrojar  
  
Takuya(sonrojado): lo que sucede es que quiero saber si es lo que estoy pensando  
  
Kouji(sonrojado): y pues...que es lo que piensas Takuya?  
  
Takuya(sonrojado):bueno yo...pues pienso que estas enamorado de mí...  
  
Yo, al ver que ya me había descubierto, traté de desmentir lo que había dicho Takuya  
  
Kouji(nervioso):pero que ridiculeces dices Takuya   
  
Takuya: eh?  
  
Kouji(un poco nervioso): como crees que voy a estar enamorado de ti, además piensas que soy uno de esos enfermos que les gustan los hombres?  
  
Creo que al decir eso exageré un poco y Takuya se ofendió o algo por el estilo, pero además de eso se puso muy triste  
  
Takuya(a punto de llorar):Kouji eres un tonto...te odio  
  
Después de decirme eso Takuya se fue corriendo.  
  
Días después traté de comunicarme con él, para disculparme y tal vez para revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero él ya no quería saber nada más de mí, y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver jamás.  
  
.+*Fin del recuerdo*+.  
  
Como me arrepiento de haber echo eso...nunca debí hacerlo, además gracias a eso lo alejé de mí y además lo herí, y por eso llevo un dolo muy fuerte dentro de mí.  
  
*Si escucharas mi lamento  
  
si me vieras volverías  
  
ya he pagado un alto precio  
  
por el mal que yo té hacia*  
  
Desearía que él volviera y así poder disculparme por lo que hice y además decirle cuanto lo amo.  
  
*Soy culpable ya lo sé  
  
y estoy arrepentido, te pido*  
  
Takuya alguna vez volverá a mí?, lo sé, nunca fue parte de mí, pero aun así yo lo sentía como algo muy especial para mí, era como mi tesoro más preciado.  
  
Quién estará sufriendo más?, él o yo?, no creo que alguien pueda tener un sufrimiento mayor que el mío, porque mi situación es así: perdí al amor de mi vida, sólo por una estupidez como lo es no decir tus sentimientos.  
  
*Imagíname sin ti  
  
y regresaras a mí  
  
sabes que sin tu amor nada soy  
  
que no podré sobrevivir  
  
Imagíname sin ti  
  
cuando mires mi retrato  
  
si algo en ti queda de mi  
  
regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti*  
  
Me estoy entristeciendo mucho, estoy a punto de llorar, creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa, no quiero que las personas me vean sufrir.  
  
Ha comenzado a llover...vaya, el clima va de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo  
  
*Se ha borrado mi sonrisa  
  
y la lluvia no a cesado  
  
si supieras como duele  
  
no tenerte aquí a mi lado*  
  
Llego a mi casa...me siento tan solo....un momento después suena el timbre....abro la puerta y...es él!!!,pueden creerlo?!!!  
  
Takuya(sonrojado): hola....Kouji....  
  
Kouji(sonrojado): Ta..Takuya.?!,pe...pero que haces aquí?  
  
Takuya(sonrojado): eh...pues yo....vine a verte  
  
Kouji(sonrojado):pe...pe..pero por que?  
  
Takuya(sonrojado):pues...porque.....porque te echaba de menos  
  
Kouji(sonrojado):eh?...que tu...me echabas de menos?,pero....  
  
Takuya(sonrojado);sé que tu me dijiste que me odiabas y todo, pero con el tiempo comprendí tus verdaderos sentimientos...mi   
  
cielo...  
  
Cuando me dijo eso, yo me sonrojé, pero me sonrojé más cuando él me abrazó  
  
Kouji(sonrojado): pero Takuya...cómo?...  
  
Takuya: que como lo supe?,pues fácil mi cielo, te conozco, y sé que no te gusta demostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, y para ocultarlos haces lo contrario a lo que sientes  
  
Kouji: Takuya....yo....siento haber dicho eso...porque en realidad....yo te amo, más que a mi vida misma  
  
Takuya: no te sientas culpable, yo sé por que lo hiciste y lo comprendo, sólo que tuve que reflexionarlo un tiempo  
  
Kouji: gracias Takuya  
  
Después abracé a Takuya muy fuerte y le di un fuerte y pasional beso en los lábios  
  
Takuya: te amo Kouji  
  
Kouji: y yo a ti Takuya  
  
Y luego nos seguimos besando...  
  
Fin...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Takuya: que lindo te quedó Sakura ^^  
  
Sakura-DF:verdad que si ^^  
  
Kouji y Zoe:no!  
  
Sakura-DF y Takuya: por que?  
  
Zoe: porque Takuya es mio  
  
Kouji: y porque yo no amo a Takuya  
  
Sakura-DF:o en serio?,pues no te creo  
  
Takuya: si Kouji, te acuerdas de la vez que tu....y..yo  
  
Kouji:o///o,no sigas Takuya ///  
  
Zoe:O_o? o sea que si te gusta?  
  
Kouji:u///u ya bueno,si lo admito, me gusta Takuya y?   
  
Sakura-DF:lo sabía  
  
Takuya:si!!!, o sea que el songfic no está tan equivocado ^^ yupi!!!  
  
Zoe: ;___; y yo que?  
  
Sakura-DF: eh pues....te puedes quedar con J.P  
  
Zoe: ni loca!!!, podria ser con Koichi  
  
Sakura-Df: no, no se ven bien juntos, tu destino es estar con J.P  
  
Zoe: ;___;  
  
Sakura-DF:bueno nos vemos en el próximo fanfic o songfic o lo que sea  
  
Todos: bye bye 


End file.
